Like Mother Like Father
by ianon2013
Summary: Espio X Sonic are having children for their friendship, relationship, and family.
1. Like Mother like Father

Like Mother Like Father

Sonic X Espio

The hedgehog and the chameleon became a couple, Sonic asked Knuckles if he could make the Master Emerald let him have a baby and Knuckles said "really? What happens if Eggman attacks the city during your pregnancy?" Sonic did a face palm to himself and said "gosh, didn't think of it. How about you give it to Espio then, I bet he won't mind."

Knuckles fulfilled Sonic's wish, once the blue hedgehog got home (they both live in the same house) and told Espio the news. The chameleon was shocked, he put one hand to his belly and looked down at it "I cannot believe I'm going to be laying an egg" after eight months, Eggman attacked the city and Sonic made sure that none of the forces got to Espio.

While battling, Espio was in bed waiting for him then he got hungry and his cravings are out of whack, but he knows better. Ianon gave him a Food/Drink Stone that will let you summon any kind of food or drink he wanted. Espio had a ham sandwich with cucumber, lettuce, and mayonnaise also had a cup of tea. After his small meal, he slept and waited for Sonic to return as he slipped into his dream.

Wondering what it was about? In the hospital, getting ready for the baby to be born…and it was night. The room was dark and Espio was wearing a hospital gown, then suddenly a strong symptom hit that it's ready for birth. Espio immediately woke up and the symptom hit again "no, no please, not now" it was too painful and he had to do it since no one was around.

Somehow he was pushing it out like he was a woman but he was a _guy_, the egg was slipping away from his body with every push he gave until it was finally out. Sweat dripped from his forehead as hot steam came from his body, Espio sat up and held the egg in his arms. Then got a flashlight from his bag and shined on the egg which was blue as Sonic's fur with purple dots and spots.

When he awoke, the lamp was turned on and Sonic was getting dressed for bed. Espio turned his head to the clock. 1:38 AM. "Oh, I'm sorry Espio for waking you" I then turn my head to the hedgehog "um, you didn't. The baby did" the blue hummed uh-huh. "I'm guessing that you want to cuddle since you haven't seen me in a long time" Sonic said he patted Espio's belly "okay baby, I'm back" the baby didn't kick or move "baby?"

Tears started to fill their eyes "no, p-please don't be dead! I loved you and wanted to be part of our family" the hedgehog got in bed and turned off the light. He set his head on Espio's belly and cried but he felt a kick against his face. "YES!" they screamed in victory, Espio hugged Sonic's head while he nuzzled and wrapped his arms around his belly "please don't scare me like that." Sonic kissed Espio's forehead "I hope you have a good night sleep, I'll make the cot in here so you can have the space you need." The chameleon didn't say a word and just slept the night away. _Please hope that it comes next month_. He thought.

After one hour, he felt something rub his belly. Instantly he opened his eyes and saw two pretty women smiling "who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Espio whispered.

"I'm Fertility, Goddess of Pregnancy" one said.

"And I'm Lucina, Goddess of Childbirth" the other said.

"Wait a minute," he whispered "how come Izzy never told us about you two yet?" they just shrugged "but that doesn't matter, tomorrow morning, we're going to help you give birth to your child but don't be scared, everything is going to be alright. Now get some rest." The Goddesses disappeared from sight and the chameleon went back to sleep.

_These two girls are weird and why did they choose me? Is it because I'm friends with a Goddess or what? And why do they have condescending__ and prissy tones? They are defiantly weird, barging into somebody's house like that! Who does that? Well… except for those single woman on T.V show with a guy braking into their houses and…T.M.I_. His body shuttered. _I don't want to even think about it, gives me nightmares just remembering about it. I better ask Izzy to remove that memory from my head…too disturbing when you have a gun pointed at your head and if anyone does __-I mean-__ tries to do that to me, I'll kick him back to next week! Then we'll who's the toughest of the tough._

Morning came and Sonic was out for a run, but the chameleon was in bed…a hospital bed in their room. He sat up and was wearing a gown, "oh dear, the two Goddesses _were_ real! I thought it was a dream." He said outloud. Fertility and Lucina returned and sat at the end of the bed. "Good Morning, sunshine!" Fertility said as she started reaching for Espio's pregnant tummy.

"Leave me alone! I don't want you to touch my baby!" trying his best to scoot away from them "it's okay, we're not going to hurt you nor the baby. But think about this offer. If you do this our way; you won't have your stomach cut open in a Hospital, loosing blood, getting stitches, being in pain, and crying until your eyes burn! Ouch, that's gotta be miserable for you to put up with." Lucina said.

"But if you agree to do this now, I will make this painless and bloodless without worry. Bend your legs so we can start." Espio knew where this is going "but I'm a guy, I can't push." Lucina smiled "don't worry, I'll make you have the ability to. Are you ready?"

"S-Sorta, I'm a little nervous"_ wait, hold up!_ "Wait a minute, why choose me? Don't you do it to woman on Earth?" the two shook their heads.

"When woman are about to have their kids soon on Earth, they must have the pain and rush to hospitals then when they're having their child without being in pain, it would be strange for them…we can't go to them and help them birth because it would be weird to tell them "hey, we're goddesses and we're gonna help you!" it would be weird and make them feel uncomfortable maybe they would call the cops. And besides, humans don't believe in Greek gods anymore…they only believe Jesus and God now."

Fertility put one hand on his belly as he laid down, she pulled up the gown to reveal his purple belly with a tanned skin heart on it "okay, this will be numbing as I do this," her hand was on his bare stomach. He watched as it grew from 8 months to 10, he couldn't feel his body at all. The contraction hit really hard once she stopped "Lucina, your turn" Espio had his grip on the handle bars as the goddess of childbirth was working her magic.

"This will be painless, trust me." Espio pushed and he felt it slipping, Fertility counted from ten to one and he pushed again "will it get stuck?" the chameleon asked "it barely happens at childbirth, but when I'm around, it won't happen."

"…_**1!"**_

The chameleon pushed "one more time and it'll be over." Lucina noted. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Fertility counted. Espio gave the final push and his tummy was wrinkly and had a small clump at the part where his stomach hanged off when he was pregnant.

"See? That wasn't so bad! Now Sonic will be happy! Also we told him of our plan while you were sleeping." Fertility gave Espio the egg "and make sure you get plenty of exercise to make the wrinkles go away". After hours of sleep with the baby next to him with his bed back to normal and without the nightgown. When Sonic came back, he was happy to see his newborn in his lover's arms.


	2. Breaking In

Breaking in

Espio X Sonic

Espio was feeding the baby a bottle as it was cradled in his arms while he was sitting on the couch. It was a blue chameleon boy with a yellow horn "you like being fed, don't you, Valdez?" (They named him after Espio's friend) Sonic came in with a smile on his face "you are gonna have the ability to get pregnant again, but I'm gonna go for a quick run to get ready" then left the room.

After the baby burped, the ninja chameleon put Valdez the second in the baby cradle. "Don't worry Valdez, you're gonna have a brother or a sister soon so you won't be lonely when you play."

A loud shatter came from the kitchen._ What the? Is someone robbing me? _The ninja took out the nun-chucks from under his bed to knock out whoever is in the house. Once in the kitchen, a window was shattered and glass scattered on the floor "alright! Whoever you are, come and face me! I got a weapon in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it! So if you please leave, I won't hurt you!" baby crying filled the house "_**'DEZ!**_" he ran to the baby room and hit the person with the weapon.

Espio picked up the baby from the cradle and held him close in his arms to stop the baby from crying. The person was repeating the whisper/yelled word 'Goddamn' a lot as it failed to get up from the shadows. "Who are you?" Espio asked as he put his son on his bed, _**away**_ from this person "and what do you want with my kid! If you don't give me answers now, I _will_ call the Zone Cops to take you to jail!"

The person chuckled and it was a boy "who am I? I'm Crimson, the rapist to women _and_ men" it said "you're sick and disgusting! What were you about to do to my son?" I demanded in a sour tone "kill it for blood! Duh, I'm a vampire!" the ninja hit him again then found those metal handcuffs and cuffed him to the bedroom doorknob "you're not going to kill my son! Stay away from him!" Espio grabbed his child and turned on the living room lights then called his Zone Cop flipped version of himself while sitting next to his baby.

"_Espio, do you have a reason that you're calling me at three in the morning?"_ Zespio asked "yes, a guy named Crimson broke into my house and tried to kill my son. And don't you ever say _hello_ when you answer the phone?"

"_Hi Espio." sounding sarcastic "now who would kill Valdez? Or why?!"_ Zespio said _"and you said his name is Crimson? Wow, moms are giving unusual names to their kids these days__** -no offence Espio-**__ and I bet he's new…what is he?"_

"A human, not just a human…a vampire! And now you're gonna think I'm crazy!" Espio said _"oh, if you're serious…then I believe you. Is he knocked out?" _Zespio said "uh, no, probably bleeding and have broken bones since I hit him with a nun chuck also he's handcuffed to my bedroom door." His counterpart laughed on the other line _"you hit a vampire…with a nun chuck? I bet he's mad at you now and want to drink your blood, I'll be over in a few minutes with backup…and coffee, don't ask me why, and it's late at night...bye Espio!"_

"Bye!" then hung up. Espio heard the sound of a metal chain braking apart then footsteps. Shit! Again, he grabbed the nun chucks and started swinging at the vampire who's doing poorly on dodging the hits "OW! OW! SHIT! OW!" Crimson said as he was beaten down until he was on the floor bleeding "I'm glad that I'm a ninja" smiling proud of himself. After a few minutes later, they removed the vampire from the house and took him to jail also Zespio was nice enough to clean the blood off the walls and carpet then when the task was done, Zespio left.

Espio held his son in his arms and rocked him to sleep "I love you, Valdez. You will be a great Shinobi ninja when you grow up. Including your brothers or sisters or brother and sister. Because this will be the final time that I get pregnant."

After a couple of months later, Espio was having twins that was a boy and girl…his fifth month rolled in and he got an unexpected guest as he fed his three babies. "You're such a good boy, Valdez." Gold eyes were looking into blue "I bet you're anxious for your new siblings to come but you're gonna have to wait." He set Valdez in his cradle then gave him a kiss before he fell asleep in his blanket that was wrapped around his body.

"Espio?" he turned his head to the door and his mother was standing there as she became un-invisible "m-mother?!" he tried to hide his belly but it was no use "Espio, what's wrong?" she asked as he had a worried look on his face with eyes watering "am I a grandma now?" the boy Shinobi ninja sighed "yes, to three kids. One is already born and two are on the way."

"I'm not mad, I'm glad that you're becoming a parent. So who's the person that you're dating?" the Bride of Constant Vigil asked "Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And I'm the woman in the relationship." His mom gave a shocked gasp "I know, you're disgusted of me. Go ahead and punish me and kill my kids."

He got on his knees with his head bowed down, looking at the ground with his arms behind his back. "I will do no such thing! If you're happy with this Espio, then I accept. I'm not going to meddle with your life and tell you to do what's right or wrong, I want you to have the best of life and do what you wish." While helping Espio up "thank you mother" the two hugged for a few minutes before letting go.

"Can I hold my grandson?" she asked "how about tomorrow? I just got Valdez to go to sleep but the twins are wide awake." The bride looked at his son's belly "let me guess, the guardian of the Master Emerald named "Knuckles" loaned Sonic some of its power for you to have kids?" she guessed "you hit the nail right on the head, mother."

The next day, Valdez and Liza came over to Espio's house also Isabel and Leo came too "so Leo, you're Valdez' boyfriend?" the bride asked "yep, but somehow he can get pregnant. He gave birth to our first son Azul and now he's having our second child." Valdez was three months pregnant "I have no idea what to name it but if it has fire powers like Leo then I wanna name it Flare." Valdez said as his lover rubbed his belly. "Flare…nice name!" Leo said.

The bride finally got to hold her first grandson "he's beautiful Espio" Sonic ran into the living room and started turning on the T.V quickly "Es, you got to see this! Remember the guy named Crimson that got into the house? Well look!" he turned on the news and it was about Crimson…escaping from prison.

"Oh no! Now what am I gonna do?" Espio said, he looked at Sonic who had a grin on his face "I just got an idea! Crimson doesn't know you're pregnant, so maybe we can get Zespio to portray you to be you!" he said. "So you're saying to let Zespio to look like me until he says 'you're under arrest!' to Crimson?" the ninja chameleon asked.

"Yep!"

"Oh boy."

After many hours later, Zespio was getting a make-over to look like Espio "so, you know what to do?" Sonic asked Zespio "yes Sonic, when he wants some fun time with me, I'll take lead and handcuff him to the door with a gun close to his head then Zonic and Zector come to arrest him." Telling what his task is.

Sonic, Espio (holding a sleeping Valdez), Zector and Zonic wait in Sonic's bedroom until the night had fallen for the rapist to come.

*Zespio's P.O.V*

_I'm a little nervous about this, what if it doesn't work?_ I thought as I ate heated dinner from Sonic's fridge "hello chameleon" my body jumped as I saw Crimson "you!" I yelled at him "how did you escape from jail?!" the vampire walked close to me "cause I have mysterious ways of escaping mysterious places." He kissed me on the lips "ew gross!" I wiped my lips with my wrist "I got a treat for you!" he pulled out a Hershey's Chocolate Pie and Banana Pudding, a huge bowl of it then he took out Chocolate Mousse and finally Chocolate Cheesecake.

My eyes widened in shock with my mouth opened._ Oh dear Chaos_. "I see that you're surprised, why don't we dig in and have some fun" he got a spoon out then started opening the pie "don't worry, you'll like it!" Crimson started feeding me the pie; it was sweet, rich, and absolutely tasty "mmm" the Vampire seemed to enjoy this "you like it huh? I cannot wait for you to eat my Vampire Chocolate Mousse, "what is Vampire Chocolate?" you may ask, Vampire Chocolate comes from these special cocoa bean trees in the Mutant Dimension called Creepy Cocoa Trees and the beans look like ghosts." He pulled some out and they really do look like ghosts.

Now he started feeding me the Vampire Chocolate Mousse when the pie was gone "doesn't it taste good? Vampire Chocolate is really rare yet it tastes so delicious" Crimson said "it is good" I agreed, once the whole bowl is scraped out he opened the pudding "no more, I have a stomach ache" the Vampire closed the box "oh…okay." I noticed he started crying "I-I should leave now."

I grabbed his wrist "what's wrong?" I asked then he sat down at his chair "I'm not a rapist. I was just…when I…oh boy, how do I tell you this?" he said "I'm not a rapist, my body was on a crazy level for blood actually. I never had an actual love life because the girls I see run away from me because I'm a monster. One girlfriend I had was actually cheating on me so I killed her and her boyfriend all together. And I've been desperate for real love."

My heart shattered like glass, when he was in jail; I whipped him every time he did something bad to others like hurting the other jail members or damaged our property to escape…now I wish to take it all back. "Crimson, I'm not Espio" I pulled out my helmet and put it on "I'm Zespio, the one who whipped you. This was a scam to get you back in jail, I saw you as a prisoner before but now I see you as an innocent. I'm sorry, I must arrest you."

I kissed his cheek "come to the chair in the living room please" I handcuffed him to the chair's legs and sat on his after I cleaned up his mess but I put the uneaten desserts in my bag "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" pointing my gun at him. After I gave back Espio's clothing before saying goodbye, my team mates put him in the car, it sat only two people but the trunk was huge…it had barely enough space to walk around. Crimson was cuffed and chained to the wall as I sat next to him "do you love me Zespio?" the Vampire asked "a little bit, I think you're a really nice guy" flashing a smile at him before I started eating the desserts.

"Zespio, come close to me" I stop what I'm doing and got closer to him, he grabs my head and takes off my helmet then started French Kissing me but I join in. Our mouths were becoming wet as we kissed for so long "I love you, Zespio" Crimson said "I love you too, Crimson" I said back "Zespio, why not quit your job so we can be together forever?"

"Quit…my job?" tears rolled down my eyes "I love my job, Crimson. It's truly the best one; I don't think any job is better than this." The Vamp kissed my cheek "you don't have to" he held onto me close and we were teleported in a forest "let's continue our fun" he stuffed me with the remaining sweets. He put a necklace around my neck "there! Now you're a temporary immortal mutant unless you take the necklace off."

"Will I still able to do my job?" I asked "yes, yes you will but I want to spend more time with you." We kissed each other a lot for who knows how long, then he teleported us back to the small ship after he cleaned up "it's gonna be a couple of hours until we get back to The Prison Zone…so sit tight and enjoy the ride."

We got really close together "promise you won't hurt me with the whip?"

"I promise Crimson!"

We began kissing again then I felt something being pushed up my anus "ow! Crimson, what are you doing?" I asked "I'm f***ing you asexually." I raised a brow at him "now how does that work?"

"Easy, when a Vampire is in true love, they f*** their mates asexually by mutant magic. It will hurt a bit, but you'll get used to it!" once he was done, I felt something move inside my body "finally! My child is within you, and I'll make it grow. And trust me, it grows fast." Crimson said, tears flooded my eyes "I don't want to be a parent yet, Crimson! Don't rush my love for you! Please!" he held me close to him.

"I know you love this job, and I know that you don't want to be a parent yet, since you're a mutant…you have to run around in the wild! Mutants don't have jobs or do work; they get to do whatever they want when they want." Crimson said "I understand, but, Zonic and Zector are my friends, I can't leave them behind!"

"You'll kill them anyways, by the first day that you turn…you'll kill anything that you see in sight. So you must leave them anyways. Even when the necklace is off, you'll still kill." I had no choice but to leave, I don't want to kill my own friends because I'm a mutant…I'll have to leave. "Let's go" I said, he teleported us to his home (that I'll describe later)…he gave me new clothing; a black T-shirt and jeans also dark blue tennis shoes.

"I still love the name Zespio, its kinda fun to say._ Z-es-pi-o_, it really is!" I sat down in a chair in the living room and Crimson sat on the couch. "Huh, they baby hasn't grown yet! Let me fix that!" Crimson snapped his fingers and I felt my stomach stretch out, I pull up my shirt watching the baby grow bigger by the second "amazing, just for asks…what kind of mutant am I?"

"a Chamele-Demon mixed with a Serpent Licker Mutant and a Vampire. You're powers are strong and rare that you could evolve and become bigger than a skyscraper, you are an ultimate weapon." Crimson said "how do I evolve? I asked "it's sorta like evolving, but when you kill mutant creatures…you can absorb their powers to make it your own…even sorcery mutants like dragons and witches, you will be extremely powerful!"

My stomach now had a huge bump and still growing "yes my child, grow and become like your mother and father. You will do amazing things when you're older to protect this planet."

(The Sequel to "Like Mother like Father", "Fang and Izzy" and "Espio and Valdez, Best Friends Again" will continue on a story called "The Blood Wars, The Mutant Wars" coming soon.)


End file.
